


躺下享乐(不用脱衣)

by Rachel_Lai



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, fail!threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean开始觉得他的绝妙主意没有那么妙。<br/>该遭天谴，他懂，但有时候错误就是错误，事实如下:<br/>1）3P从来不是个坏主意，总的来说，3P他妈的是个棒透了的主意。<br/>2）然而，和Mark，Eduardo玩3P，可能只是痴心妄想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	躺下享乐(不用脱衣)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lying is the most fun a boy can have (without taking his clothes off)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163521) by [Calex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex). 



Sean开始觉得他的绝妙主意没有那么妙。

该遭天谴，他懂，但有时候错误就是错误，事实如下:

1）3P从来不是个坏主意，总的来说，3P他妈的是个棒透了的主意。  
2）然而，和Mark，Eduardo玩3P，可能只是痴心妄想。

事情是这样的，Sean觉得自己加入了——他如今拥有Mark，他知道。他知道他耍得Mark团团转，两眼冒星之类的。Mark认为遇见自己是生命中最他妈美好的事，Sean是Facebook借来的东风。Mark认为他是壮大Facebook的催化剂，越来越大，势不可挡。

Sean会让Facebook浩大无比。

最棒的是？这甚至不是个谎言。Sean会帮助Facebook，当然，Mark是幕后的聪明人，他创造了Facebook,而Sean会让Facebook如日中天。Sean举办了Facebook有史以来最盛大的21岁生日party，因为他能。Sean会让Facebook名副其实地风靡校园。

Sean会让Facebook变酷。

Eduardo那个小屁孩？Sean不理解Mark为什么这么迷恋他。Eduardo除了穿着昂贵的定制西装外一无是处，他是敞着的钱包、银行支票，他是必要的坏蛋，但不是主心骨。像Eduardo那样的人在发展初期十分重要，但他们用完就可以扔了。Sean他妈的是不可替代的。所以哈哈，他觉得自己胜券在握。他得控制Mark，拴着他，让他意识到自己并不需要Eduardo，他得让Mark明白如今该依靠的人是Sean。

所以，你懂的，Sean做了他第二擅长的事:色诱。

计划他妈的简单极了，Mark没有Sean的天赋，Mark有脑袋，但缺乏真正领袖所拥有魅力。他不爱交际，对大多数人来说就等同于绝对的混蛋，他不懂得讨人喜欢，甚至不知道如何让自己看起来像个怪异的天才。Mark不善于利用他所拥有的，但Sean在这个领域惊为天人，他也有脑袋，好吗？他彻底改变了数字音乐产业，他他妈的创造了Napster，不是只有一张帅脸。

问题是，Sean不仅有帅脸，还有套路。Sean知道怎样变得从乖巧，怎样吸引别人。魅力，再次重申，才是真领袖的标志，Mark只是某个聪明绝顶的极客。Sean觉得，你懂的，他已经无法自拔了，他一定会错过生命中最重要的部分。

他已经够从Facebook中得到足够多的性挫折了。

Sean不介意稍微互利互惠，如果它有让Mark更黏人的额外好处，那就更好了。要让Mark从Eduardo那儿断奶，没有什么方法比Sean直接展示自己强于Eduardo更好，Sean要震撼Mark的极客世界观，不骗人。

只要Mark和Eduardo按计划行事。

开始进行的不错，他用香槟灌他们(挥霍了一瓶Bollinger*高档香槟品牌)，让他们被自己迷的头晕目眩。Sean带他们来到他有永久VIP的俱乐部之一，俊男美女不断穿行在他们桌子附近。这对Mark来说有效果——他不安地坐在座位边缘，躯体紧绷，手指紧扣在精致的细脚杯上。他的眼睛无法离开任何事，当他不  
注视着俱乐部、人群、Sean的挥霍无度和他修整的指尖时，他注视着Sean。

Eduardo是个更难撬开的核桃，他看起来丝毫未被打动，还很愠怒。Sean在玻璃杯后假笑了一下，随便，Sean知道Eduardo不是个简单角色，但他热衷于攻坚克难的快感，而Eduardo？Eduardo够他追的。

Sean打量着Eduardo，他很高，精瘦，衣冠楚楚。他的发型有点可笑，但无所谓，Sean可以接受。他简要地考虑着把自己的造型师借给Eduardo。可能事情结束后，Sean能让他同意，他简直是个天才。Eduardo有着大到夸张的眼睛，女孩们嫉妒的浓密而细长睫毛，还有张着的，形状标致的嘴，Sean已经可以看到它裹着他的老二的样子。

Sean不舒服地在座位上扭动着，露齿而笑，没错，他喜欢那幅画面——Eduardo跪在他的前面，嘴里紧紧含着他的老二，抬头张着湿润的大眼睛，挑衅的眼神，却在Sean的威压下楚楚可怜。天哪，Sean有点受不了了，他决定看他们，等会，看Eduardo为了他的老二和Mark大打出手，他得让Mark和Eduardo意识到谁在掌权。

Sean绝对可以办到。

Eduardo扔给他一个怀疑的瞪视，Sean无害的笑着，风度翩翩。Eduardo的瞪视没有动摇，Sean只是耸耸肩，满上了Eduardo快要见底的酒杯。他的军械库里不是只有一样武器。

*

Mark和Eduardo迷迷糊糊地进了Sean刚刚订的套房。他们傻笑着，手臂环在对方腰上，两人都脸红着，场面混乱不堪。Eduardo的领带松松垮垮地搭在脖子上，衬衣的第一个纽扣开了，Mark在他连帽衫、牛仔裤和人字拖的日常装束里永远是一团糟，但Sean十分乐意作出牺牲，好吧，Facebook值得他这么做。

所以Sean纵容地笑了，刷了房卡，打开门让Mark和Eduardo进来。他把手放在他们背后引导着他们，温柔地带他们到卧室。他的眉毛几乎提到了发际线——他们甚至不需要更多的提示。

Mark的手指对于Eduardo的扣子灵活得惊人，他熟练地解开它们，Sean心想嘿，嘿，嘿。Eduardo咯咯笑着，用力扯Mark的连帽衫，直到Mark放弃了，自己将它拽了下来，卷曲的头发落入眼睛。他衣服下面什么也没穿，Eduardo的嘴立刻贴上了Mark的脖子。

Eduardo在苍白的皮肤上吸出了淤青，Sean滑到他的后面，把Eduardo的衬衣从背后剥下来，Eduardo僵住了。Mark发出了一声抗议的抱怨，他张大眼睛，盯着Sean。Sean停下了，看着混乱的思绪在Mark眼里旋转，但真的，Sean在帮助他，所以Mark缓慢地点头，Sean朝他咧嘴一笑。Eduardo的衬衣偶然掉到了地板上，Sean在解他的皮带，同时在他背上按压出红色的痕迹。Eduardo向下轻舔Mark的乳尖，Mark的手在Eduardo的头发里紧握成拳。

这看起来绝对一片混乱，Sean不想大声承认。没差，他还是恨Eduardo，但好吧，他得承认Eduardo？对于有着少女般的双眼和睫毛的人来说，Eduardo身材很好——他穿上衣服时瘦极了，但现在看来，Eduardo身上都是精瘦的肌肉，皮肤全是完美的古铜色，没有任何色差线，至今没看到。Sean好奇这是否是天生的，还是他只是全裸地晒了日光浴。

好吧，他的老二很开心看到脑海里的画面。

他扯下Eduardo的裤子和紧身平角裤，看了一眼……没错，他可能没有裸身日光浴，但他得穿着现有的最小码的Speedo(游泳品牌)，他的色差线微不可见。然而，他的屁股，棒透了！它们如此紧致，有着完美的手感，Sean的手情不自禁地覆盖它们，揉捏着，oh yeah，双手都有妙不可言，Sean飘飘欲仙，这是他有史以来最好的主意。

Eduardo踢开了他的裤子，着手解开Mark的牛仔裤，但他把屁股贴向Sean的手，而Sean的手指伸入臀缝，顺着皱褶轻轻环绕着。Eduardo跳起来，泄出一丝呻吟，屁股又推挤回来。Sean的裤子开始变紧，越来越不舒服。

他刚插入指尖，却感受到有人在用力钳制着他的手腕，用力地。

Sean疑惑地抬眼，看到Mark神色严厉地盯着他。Eduardo的眼睛紧闭着，仍在呻吟，摇晃着他的翘臀顶着Sean的手，操，饥渴的婊子，谁他妈会想到？但Mark盯着Sean，绝对面无表情，但他的眼睛？他的眼睛真他妈的蓝，看起来真他妈吓人。

Sean完美地保持镇定，与Mark对视。他们仍保持眼神交流，即使Mark用空出来的手捏着Eduardo的下巴，用力进行下流的湿吻。Sean手腕上的力度越来越大，当Sean想要抽回手时，被拽得更紧了。

Eduardo除了袜子全身赤裸，Mark裸着上身，牛仔裤下的勃起十分明显，而Sean，完全，一件不少。Mark毫不让步，Sean有一种不祥的预感。

Mark抽身和Sean说了句话，松开手，转身猛地将Eduardo推倒在床上，他爬到Eduardo身上。Sean震惊的脑袋正在尝试着翻译Mark说了什么，他只能注视着这一切，他妈为什么？

出去。

操他的，这是Sean的房间，该死的，他付了钱，这是他的计划！现在错的离谱，但当他尝试着上床加入他们的时候，Mark投射出的眼神把他定在原地。

他不敢相信这一切。

他的老二很硬，硬到能够在这种淫荡的情况下晕倒。Mark散发着足够的“滚开”的气息，Sean能想象他们两个中间竖起的精神围墙，“竖起”绝对是错误的词，因为这让他的注意力更多地转移到了自己的老二，他抱怨着，隔着裤子摸了摸着自己。如果眼神能杀人，他现在已经是地毯上的一层灰了。

接着Mark操他的无视了他，滑向Eduardo的下身，把他的阴茎放进嘴里，直接吞到底。Eduardo叫喊着，身体在床垫里拱起完美的弧度，双手无力地摇晃着寻找着力点。是Mark的手推开了Eduardo的大腿，是Mark的手拢着他的双球，是Mark把沾着口水的手指送进他的后穴来回开拓，是Mark插入并操开Eduardo。

Sean有一种糟糕的感受——1+1=Mark的老二在Eduardo屁股里，Sean只能硬着回家，没有人吸他，也没人让他操。

该死。

Sean试着再次移动，而这次，Mark咆哮着，猛地转过头看着Sean，眼神冷静得不可思议。

“离开。”他说，Sean眯起眼，Mark毫不退让。最终，Sean咒骂着大步走出了房间，狠狠地甩上了门。

无所谓，他会找到别人的，事实上，他脑袋中已经有了最佳人选。他拿出手机，一连串地快速打道:

一场3P变成我看着他们做爱……能载我回家吗？


End file.
